1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device and method having a moveable video indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming Devices
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number (for convenience, these will both be referred to as “random numbers”). The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Bonus Prizes
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus prize can be defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams, which is hereby incorporated by reference. One of the gaming devices described in this document comprises three spinning reels and a spinning wheel bonus display. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning reels of the primary game, the wheel can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Generally, bonus prizes are awarded in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players, which attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When this occurs, the gaming devices tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices. A shortcoming of present bonus games is that they do not sufficiently allow players to participate in the determination of bonus prizes.
Other attempts have been made to provide player interaction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,573 to Baerlocher et al. (hereinafter, “Baerlocher”) purports to suggest a gaming device with an electronic “wheel of fortune game.” Several flippers appear to indicate positions on the wheel. Baerlocher appears to suggest that the player may be allowed to choose which flipper is used to select an indicia on the wheel. However, the player does not appear to have any control over the position of the flipper and the flippers do not appear to be capable of moving to different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,300 to Glavich (hereinafter, “Glavich”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,995 to Hughs-Baird et al. (hereinafter, “Hughs-Baird”) purport to suggest a gaming system having a bonus feature where a player may be allowed to select a number of selectable items, which may be prize representations, on a video display. Glavich and Hughs-Baird do not appear to suggest using prize indicators, moveable prize indicators, or allowing a player to position a prize indicator.
Display Devices
Highly visible display devices are utilized on gaming devices in order to attract players. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. It is, therefore, desirable for gaming devices to incorporate highly visible display devices.
Display devices may be more successful if they utilize moveable objects rather than simulations. Although video devices and electronic signs can be used for display devices, players may be more attracted to display devices that utilize moveable objects. Moveable objects may be even more effective display devices if the player is allowed to participate in the operation of the object.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a gaming device that provides bonus prizes with a physically movable video display or indicator, and allows for a player to at least partially participate in the selection of a prize.